Beautifully Unusual 5
by ledaluck
Summary: Joel and Jon discover some other worldly creature in Joel's attic


Rating: PG-13

Warning: Swearing

Summary: Jon and Joel find something pretty interesting.

I will fucking rip your arm off if you don't take that trash out… " Joel hissed at the man, sitting smugly behind the large marble counter that occupied most of the space in Joel's kitchen.  
" I know someone who needs an arm… " Jon mumbled, hopping off the black colored stool he was sitting on.  
" Yeah? Well you can save your fun facts for after we're done. Now take the god damn trash out before I kick you in the mother fucking face " Joel grumbled, dumping large pieces of wood into a special recycling bag. The two exhausted men were almost done cleaning Joel's entire house, but Jon had decided to begin to slack off. But Joel was going easy on him since he was forced to do most of the work like, sweeping the dust off the floor, mopping the kitchen and livingroom, moving their couches back to their original position, etc. Joel just regularly brought him something to either munch or sip on.  
Joel knew Jon wasn't the kind of person to bitch about shit, so he was the first one to get notified about Joel's teeny problem.  
But boy, was he easily distracted…  
" Do you think you could've accidentally thrown away your cats or something? " The young man asked, curiously shaking the overflowing garbage bag. Joel groaned loudly, looking over at Jon, who was peering inside the plastic garbage bag.  
" I am giving you ten seconds to take that fucking trash out, before I shove your ass down the garbage disposal… "  
" Rude " Jon mumbled, tying the bag, and finally taking it out. The inked man glared at Jon, until he finally exit the house.  
" God fucking finally " Joel mumbled, as he grabbed the screwdriver out from beneath him. The bookshelves were almost finished, even though they were carelessly put together. If the bookshelves couldn't support the weight of the books, then Joel would just have to buy new bookshelves in the morning…  
" Ooh, Joel! " Joel leaned his forehead against the wobbly bookshelves, and squeezed his eyes shut. When the fuck would Jon just worry about the situation at hand? Sighing in mental and Physical frustration, Joel tossed the screwdriver onto the nearest couch, and joined Jon at the bottom of the stairs.  
" What is it now, Jon? " Joel said, rubbing his forehead thoroughly.  
His beautiful white, new carpets were soiled by a familiar smelling goo. The 31 year old sucked in his air, before groaning angrily. " What the fuck! I just got this shit cleaned! Jon, oh my god! Fuuuuck! " The man yelled, grabbing handfuls of his chestnut colored hair. Jon crouched down, sniffing curiously at the gel like substance.  
" Heh, It's reminds me of jizz " Jon joked, elbowing Joel in the ribs. Joel rolled his eyes, scrunching his nose up when the foul smell reached his nose, " Oh fuck, that shit smells " He said, trying to swat the smell away from him. Jon gasped, shoving his hands against Joel's chest, " Did you hear that? Jon whispered, making Joel go silent, " There it is again… I think it's coming from in there… " Jon said pointing to the attic door.  
Joel laughed, stepping away from his friend, " Listen Jon, I would absolutely love playing ghost hunters with you, but I think I'm gonna get back to cleaning my- " The two men jumped when a loud bang erupted from the inside the attic, along with the sound of breaking glass. Joel looked over at Jon ( who was shaking like the little bitch he was ) and grinned, punching him in the shoulder.  
" Well, Let's go… " He said, trotting up the goo covered stairs.  
" Whoa, what? You're fucking Crazy if you think I'm going in there! "  
" Quit being a fucking cunt man. Quick, grab that flashlight on the couch over there, so I can find out what's terrorizing my cats… " Joel said pointing to an average sized flashlight, sitting on one of Joel's black colored couches.  
Jon sighed softly, as he quickly retrieved the flashlight and brought it back to Joel.  
" Listen closely Jon, If I don't make it out of this shit, My cat's are automatically going to be your problem. If you don't take care of them, I will haunt the fuck out of you " Joel trolled, grabbing the flashlight, and shoving the attic door open. Little particles of dust floated around, while Joel waved the bright yellow light around the dusty old room.  
" Aww fuck, I liked this lamp " Joel said running over the damaged decoration. Tiny pieces of glass, crunched underneath his feet, signaling that there was probably going to be no hope for the lamp. The only place it was going, was the dump. In the meantime, Jon was trying his best not to freak out. He had never been good with scary things, and everyone knew about it. Joel just liked to mess with him about it.  
It was probably just a raccoon or something… Jon thought, trying his best to think, happy thoughts, like unicorns, or flowers. Or bacon.  
After about 2 minutes of exploring Joel's creepy attic, Jon finally had enough.  
" Okay, Joel! Nothing here! I'm starving! Let's go get one of those delicious cheeseburgers they sell down at the bar… " Jon said trying to tug Joel towards the door.  
" Wait, look! What's that? " Joel said pointing the flashlight at a small figure, curled up into a ball. Jon's stomach lurched, sending him into a state of panic. " Joel, I don't know what the fuck that is. Come on, lets go down to the bar! Get ourselves a couple of shots, a really nice burger maybe… " Jon said walking towards the door.  
" You scared, Jon?Come on, man. Let's just see what that is, then I promise we'll go down to the bar… This'll only take like five minutes "  
Jon sighed loudly, before agreeing.  
" Alright, then " The two men moved past multiple boxes, that Joel had forgotten to unpack, or just didn't want in his house. They stepped over knocked over items, ducked under spider webs, and batted annoying gnats away. Joel sighed loudly, shining the light directly on the… thing.  
It definitely was NOT human. It had grey, leather like skin, with large stretched ears. Kinda like plugs, or gauges… It had 4 arms, and a long scaly tail… Jon felt like he was about to puke. The antenna's on it's head glowed a dark red, and glowed brighter whenever Joel took a step closer.  
" Joel that thing is gonna fucking kill you. Im calling the police… " Jon said taking his phone out of his pocket.  
" Wait! " Joel said getting down on his knees, so he could face the interesting looking creature, " Hey little guy… Are you… Uh, Okay? " Joel asked, not really knowing if the thing knew English. Several soft wub-like songs erupted from the creature voice, making Joel sighed. It didn't know English. Not knowing what to do, Joel just shoved his hands under the creature's back, and lifted him up. The little thing gasped in confusion, looking Joel straight in the eyes.  
Wow Joel thought, This thing's got beautiful eyes…. Jon just followed the two to the livingroom, where Joel gently placed the um… Thing on the couch, where it hugged it's knees shyly to it's chest. Jon and Joel stared at it for a moment, taking it all in.  
" So what are we gonna do " Jon asked scratching his head.  
Joel shrugged, smiling down at the creature before him. This thing was… fascinating. The woman was right about another thing. The thing INSIDE the ball was meant to be treasured as well.  
" Hey it's bleeding " Jon said, snapping Joel out of his trance. Joel walked closer to it, realizing that it WAS bleeding. It had multiple glass shards stuck in it's smooth silky skin.  
" Oh shit. Go get the rubbing alcohol from the restroom. And some band aids too! " Joel yelled, as Jon quickly ran up the stairs.  
" It's alright, man " Joel cooed, when the the creature cowered away from him, " I got you " 


End file.
